


Sunny Night

by hishiyake



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們是場上遙遠的兩端，一個前鋒、一個後衛，但他們的目光卻老是繞著彼此打轉。<br/>舊文存底。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他是他的太陽。  
　　  
他們在球場的位置截然不同。他是負責進攻搶頭陣，華麗的射門進球技巧讓眾人嘆為觀止的前鋒。  
　　  
而自己，則是固守國家大門的最後底線，默默無影的後衛。  
　　  
他是個不善於表達感情的人，當他見到進球後，隊友熱烈擁抱的時候，當他們得勝，所有人歡欣鼓舞的時候，他是很高興，可是他卻很少有所表示。  
　　  
這或許也反映在他球場的位置上。  
　　  
他是個後衛，而且比起其他人，是個更加不明顯的存在，他沒有Mertesacker那般高窕的身材，在爭角球的時候，總會佔進對方球場。他也沒有像Lahm那樣優秀的盤帶技巧，可以一個人在敵區裡衝鋒陷陣。更多時候，他是固守著己方球場，作為國家隊的最後一道防線。  
　　  
所以每當他們國家隊的前鋒進球時，他總是在球場遙遠的彼端。得分後的喜悅，也隨著距離沖淡了。  
　　  
於是他也習慣，遙遠的望向隊友們興奮擁抱，聆聽著全場開心的歡呼。而他，只是默然－－只有偶爾會揚起一抹微笑。  
　　  
原以為他的足球生涯會一直這麼下去，直到某日，被他發現了他的窘境。  
　　

『Arne，陪我練練球吧。』那日是國家隊的休息時間，他的房門前突然來了一位意外之客，笑盈盈的對著他。  
　　  
那是他們現在最閃亮的前鋒，有著無人能比的魅力和高超的球技，幾乎全隊上上下下都一致認定，他會是這次世足賽中最閃耀的一顆星。  
　　  
對於這樣耀眼的他找上自己，Friedrich明顯有點疑惑。  
　　  
當大腦意識過來時，他已經身在球場上做著熱身運動了。  
　　  
『我負責越過你的防守攻破大門，而你則要不顧一切的阻止我射門，可以嗎？』他其實還有些困惑，為什麼會是他，不論是Huth、Jansen還是Metzelder，每個人都比他還要適合不是？為什麼，會找上自己？  
　　  
『開始囉。』只是當足球來到他腳下的時候，他什麼也沒能夠再想。  
　　

陽光由日正逐漸西斜，他們不知道僵持了幾個小時，氣喘噓噓，汗水直流，但他們始終沒有一方肯認輸。  
　　  
好幾次他差點就越過他的防守，但是緊要關頭卻總被他鏟出界外。這樣的情況，重複了一次又一次。  
　　  
體力上早就已經透支，唯一支撐著Friedrich的只剩下精神耐力，他偷偷瞄了一眼他，應該也是和自己同樣的情況。  
　　  
既然這樣，為什麼還不停止呢？只是練習罷了。  
　　  
靈巧的閃過自己，或許那是他最後一點力氣，Friedrich想攔截的時候已經來不及了，只能看著他直闖球門，抽射，把球送入無人的大門。  
　　  
『！！』進球，他興奮的一躍而起，在他面前漂亮的一個空翻。  
　　  
如此近距離的，或許是第一次。  
　　  
沒有敗者的不悅，雖然他射入的是自己的球門，但感覺卻像在國際比賽中得分。  
　　  
『Arne，進球了！！』他捧起了他的臉頰，貼上他的額頭，一如在比賽中，他與進球的人一同慶賀般。  
　　

肩與肩相並著，浸濕的毛巾和上衣，證明了他們剛才運動的激烈。抬頭望了眼漸澄的天空，Friedrich體驗到一種在場上未有的舒適。  
　　  
『Arne，這就是進球的喜悅，很棒吧！』側過頭，他迷炫的笑臉映著晚霞，和先前那個漂亮的空翻，都深深印在他腦海中。就從那一刻起，他對他的感情有了改變。  
　　  
直到過了很久他才知道，他曾經一度被醫生下令禁止這種徒手空翻的行為，因為怕對他的身體有所為害。但那日，他還是在他面前表現出最真的自己，不顧任何代價。

 

他是什麼時候發現他的身影的？  
　　  
他們過去沒什麼交集，很少交談，也很少共事。或許這跟他們所處的位置有關係。  
　　  
他們本來就不屬於同一個俱樂部，再加上一個是前鋒，另一個是後衛，他們倆幾乎沒有講過什麼話。  
　　  
他只知道，他是一個很令人安心的後衛。  
　　  
不只他，他想很多的前鋒都有這種感覺。當他們在前面衝刺得分的時候，他們可以完全沒有後顧之憂，原因，就是他們有一群可以放心的後防。  
　  
在不知不覺間，他個人對後衛產生了一種單方面的信賴。而在眾多後衛中，就屬他，最吸引他的目光。  
　　  
他不是一個很華麗的人。  
　　  
沒有驕傲的身高，沒有優越的技巧。他擁有的，只有老實的個性，與堅毅的精神。  
　　  
不過他卻發現，這樣的他，卻有著一點很不解的地方。  
　　  
他曾經偷偷在場下觀察過他幾次。幾次當他被換下場時，他的目光並不在代替他的前鋒上，而在後場。  
　　  
他赫然發現，當他們進球的時候，他總會露出一種有點茫然，有一點迷惘的表情，感覺不出和他們同樣愉快的波動。  
　　  
見到這樣的他，他一開始是有點生氣。畢竟這是他們的前鋒在前場，拼命跑動盡全力射門換來的辛苦成果，但他卻一點都無法從他臉上，看到任何興奮的表情。  
　　  
不過之後的觀察，讓他有了新發現。他發現當敵方攻破大門時，他會特別懊惱，悔恨的程度，是他這個前鋒無法理解的。  
　　  
正如同他在進球時比其他多了兩倍喜悅，而他也在失球後多了比其他人兩倍的懊悔。  
　　  
他突然有些微微的心痛。他是不是從來沒有體驗過，進球後的那般狂喜？  
　　  
他想讓他知道，進球後那種難以言喻的開心。  
　　  
移動腳步，他輕扣了他的房門。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Miroslav Klose一個人默默坐在休息室裡面。他知道中場休息時間所剩不多，可是現在，他就是想要一個人靜一靜。

披在肩膀上的毛巾早已乾的差不多了，Klose垂下頭，細數著自己剛才在場上的表現。

他浪費了多少個好機會？自己遺漏了多少顆進球？錯過了多少次的助攻？

Klose忍不住收緊手，恐怕，自己是真的老了。不比四年前，更不比八年前。

Klose不想承認，可是連他自己，都快要喪失信心了。

「Miro，」突然，一隻大手放到了他頭上。溫厚的手指，輕輕撥撫他的髮絲。指腹滑過他頭皮的感覺，讓Klose感到難以言喻的心安。「你想的太多了。」

「Arne....」昂首，Klose看著Friedrich蹲到自己面前。

「不需要那麼急躁，Miro，我們還有的是時間。剩下整整45分鐘，你還有充足的時間可以跑動、進攻的。」Friedrich的言語，滲入他心頭，一點一點的，讓他的消極逐漸瓦解。「相信我，你一定會進球的。就像四年前，也像那年，你第一次參加世界盃的時候。」

「Arne，我真的可以？」Klose不想那麼無助，但事實上，他現在真的有些不知所措。

「沒問題的，Miro，你只要展現出過去陪著我練球的那一面就好。」Friedrich綻開微笑。「還記得吧？眼裡只有球，只想著要攻門。你不是過了我進球好多次？」他嘟起嘴，似乎是想到過去和Klose練習的殘酷回憶。

「Arne....」他也跟著揚起笑容，自己確實忘了，踢球不該是那麼痛苦的事，而是應該開心、專注而愉悅的。「謝謝你。」

「不需要，Miro。」他靠近他的額上，印下一吻。「我答應你，這次你要是進球了，我會衝過大半場去抱你。」

「一言為定？」

「當然，我承諾你。」

 

 

 


End file.
